


Sister

by DarkCandleLight



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCandleLight/pseuds/DarkCandleLight
Summary: In this story, Peter has a sister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ..don't really know if someone thought about this before, I did not search for it. You know where this leads. Haha.

„A SISTER?! Ya never told me 'bout a fucking sister, Quill!“  
Yondu walks up and down the bridge of his ship.  
„Ya 're 19 now, boy! Ya just telling me ya kept this secret from me for 11 fuck'n years? And NOW ya want me ta help ya 'bout it, eh?“ The blue Captain looks at Peter half amused and half angry. 

Peter never told Yondu that his mother, just a few months before her dead, has given birth to a little girl. Peters grandparents were not very happy about the fact that their daughter had a second child with another man who just disappeared without a trace, just after he found out about her pregnancy. But who is blaming a sick woman for wanting a little love again in her short life?

On his 18th birthday, Yondus gift for Peter was a little shuttle of his own. Since this day, Quill started to visit planet earth every now an then. Yondu tended to believe that his all grown up boy was just visiting the brothels for a few days, because he gets all calm and kind of shy when Yondu asks questions about his trips.  
Jokes were made over his behaviour, but apart from that, Yondu let him be. Oh, if he would have known..

Peter didn`t really liked his sister back then. But which 8 year old boy tends to like a new baby, which is crying and pooping the whole time? In his eyes the little girl was just another reason, why his mothers strenght weakened so fast in the last moths before her dead. But as Peter grew older, he starts to miss his human family and his mind often drifted away, thinking how his sister is doing. So he took his first chance with his own ship to visit earth and to watch over her, from the distance. He knew that she will not remember him, so he never approached the girl.

„Yondu, now is not the time to be mad.. please. She is in trouble and we have to help her. But I can't do this alone.. My shuttle is not big enough.“ The young man looks at Yondu with a determined look on his face.

„Alright boy.“ Yondu sits himself down on a chair. „Ya surely know I am the last one to look away if the f'cking family is in trouble. But first ya 'ave ta tell me everything in detail. 'Cause I still am pissed of 'bout ya little secret. Why don't cha neva told me? Now speak up 'nd don't make me regret that I stopped the crew from eating ya!“ 

„At first I was scared that you would fly back and get her, too. And later I just figured out that it won't be important because I kind of wanted to leave my old life behind.“ Peter told the blue man truthful.  
'There are some other things which would have kept me from telling, if I would have known them back then, you big blue pain in the ass.` Peter thought in silence. 

The first nine months of the year Peter was kind of happy about the things he saw during his secret visits. His grandparents were getting older, but they seem to be still fit for their age and his sister, which was living with them, seems to be happy every time he saw her and has a few good friends. Peter would have never bothered her about his existence or aliens or what else is going on in his life. But now the happenings kind of force him to act.

„My grandparents recently died in a car crash. From what I could find out it happened fast and they didn't have to suffer. But now my sister moved in the orphanage. And as I learned back then, most of the kids there were very rude, especially the older ones. A few were at my school back then and bullied me every day and tend to start fights... I can't let a girl like her grow up there! The rest of my family or friends of my mother..no one is even visiting her.. like she never existed! Althougt we have not the same father and I never really get to know her in the past, I feel responsible for her now.“

The whole time Yondu listened with his head leaning back in his chair, eyes closed. Now he snaps them open and stand up fast.  
„And what comes after ya little 'rescue', boy? Should an 11 year old girl live 'ere on dis ship, eh? She's better off beaten down by some human childs than from my boys, haha!“  
A grin appears at Yondus face about his joke. „And what do ya mean with 'a girl like 'er'?“

„I mean nothing..“ Peter avoids it to look Yondu in the eyes. „Don't be ridiculus, Yondu. I will explain her everything and then she will stay with friends of mine, and I can visit her regularly. Do you remember the nice family we rescued by mistake during our hunt two years ago? We landet on this green planet because credits and food ran low. We are still in contact and they would keep her safe.“

„Ah, yeah.. there was this big f'cking earthworm-thing that also wanted ta catch a 'lil snack, eh? Nearly destroying this small town.. I remember.“ Yondu scratches his chin. „Alright, boy. We get your 'lil sis. She'll better won't be as hard to handle like ya were back then or I will throw 'er off me f'cking ship sooner as ya could pronounce me full name. In and out, and then straight to ta other planet. No time for long family reunions 'nd feelings 'nd stuff. I don't have time for this shit.“

„I'll do anything you wish if you help me get her out of this shithouse she has to stay at.“ 

„I'll remember ya 'bout ya words, Quill, the next time ya 'ave ta clean the toilets.“ 

Peter just mumbles silent curses as Yondu tells him to follow towards the shuttle he has kidnapped the boy years ago with and gets in, setting the instrumends towards terra. 

'The boy still keeps a part of this story a secret.. and I will be damned if I won't find it out soon'..


	2. Chapter 2

After a few jumps through space, planet earth appears in front of them. They landed behind a big abandoned factory to hide the ship. It was still early in the morning and nobody was outside of their houses yet, so they remain unseen. They sat on top of the ship, watching the sunrise. 

„It surely is a lovely 'lil planet, ya terra.“ Yondu leans back, resting his weight on his arms.

„Yeah, I kind of miss it sometimes.“ Peter looks over to Yondu. „But I don't want to trade my adventures in space to live a boring life down here.“

„That's me boy, haha!“ Yondu pats him on the back. „Sometimes ya show that ya're not completely useless!“

„Thanks, I guess..“ 

„But now, what IS ya plan, boy? We can't just run'n some building 'nd grab some child 'nd run away or shoot 'round.. as funny as it would be, eh. I'm in for a good fight all time. But other terrans would be confused as fuck about a blue alien 'nd a spaceship flying off.“

„Oh I have a plan. Don't worry. You just have to wait here for me, will you? Relax a little. Oh..and..“ With these words, Peter jumps off from the ship, walks to some nearby bushes and grabs a bag he has stored away there, knowing they would hide the ship at this place. He walks back and throws the bag up to Yondu, who catches it with one hand.

„What's this shit?“

„Some booze.“ Peter shouts back as he begins to walk away into the town.

„Hah, thats me boy, for sure!“ The blue Cap mumbles to himself.

 

Peter stood next to his old school building, watching the men and woman kissing their children goodbye. Soon he spots his sister, who has to walk in alone, her head lowered down watching the street. He feels sadness about this view. After a while the bell rang and all children went quickly inside for their lessons. The plan was easy.. he would sneak in to his sisters school and place a notice in her jacket when she is in her classroom. During breaktime, she would read it and hopefully they could meet..

The young man decides it would be the best to just walk straight inside the building, like it was normal to him. He comes near the entrance and a man sits outside, smoking a cigarette and reading the newspapers. He looks like the school janitor.

„Good morning! My sister forgot her lunch at home an my mother wanted me to bring it over.. it seems I am late..“ Peter shakes a brown paper bag in front of the mans eyes, which he found outside on the street.

„Just walk in and hand it over, jung man! I have younger silblings, too, and know how forgetful they are sometimes!“ The janitor winks at Peter, who smiles back with a „Thank you, Sir“ On his lips. 'That was easyer than I thought..'

The big entrance door squeaks and the sound echoed through the now empty corridors. Everything looks like in Peters memories, just older now. 'This surely is a place I have not missed too much..' Quick Peter found the right jacked and puts the notice inside one of the pockets. Back outside he waves the friendly janitor a goodbye and moves to his hideout behind the school. Now he has to wait..

 

It was another boring and frustrating morning at school. Once you were one of the best pupils here.. but since your grandparents died and you have to live in this orphanage, your friends don't want to speak with you anymore and you started to isolate yourself even more, not caring about the lessons. Always you have been the quiet and shy one from your group of friends and it seems that now they have finally enough form you. As if they just needed a reason to avoid you, as if you became useless without your family.. Your life turned from good to bad really quickly.  
It seemed like an eternity, but finally it was time for lunch break. You tend to wait a few more minutes after everyone already went outside, untill you follow, because this way attracts less attention. Your grandma always told you to be carefull around people, even with your friends. But now.. you just don't want to get in trouble. Entering the corridor, you make your way up to your jacket.  
„Eh, y/n, watch your head!“ Words echoed through the corridor as an half eaten apple was thrown towards you, hitting the wall right next to your head. You turn around just to watch how a few other pupils ran away. Laughter was heard, then you are alone. With tears in your eyes you grab your jacket, searching for an tissue. But instead, there was a little note inside the pocket. Curious you start to read it.

'Y/N, I know you don't know me, but hopefully our grandparents have told you about me.. I am your brother Peter. Please meet me behind the school and I will explain everything to you.'

Your hands begin to shake, nearly dropping this little piece of paper on the ground. Was this just a cruel joke from your classmates? Why would someone make you suffer this much? Of course, you heard stories about your big brother who disappeared the night your mother died.. pictures of a little boy your grandma showed to you came to your mind. Searching for a proof that this notice was not a fake one, you turned the notice around and your eyes watered some more. On the back there was a drawing which shows the face of your dead mother. You also just remember her from old photos.. no one from school could know how she looked like. After a few nervous looks to make sure that really nobody was around you, you make your way to the back door of the building. Your heart pounds hurtfully inside your breast as you opened it up, stepping into the bright sunlight. The day was very warm and the dumpsters in the corner smelling really badly. But except a few flies, you saw nothing. Angry that you believed in this little piece of paper, you turn around to walk back inside, but..

„..Y/N!“ Peter watches as the girl walks outside. He himself steps out of his hideout behind some bushes. The fence has a big hole at this place. Slowly he walks towards you. 

„So.. you are my brother?“ quetioned you look at the young man in front of you, taking a step backwards. Why did you thought that this was a good idea in the first place? 

„Ask me anything. I don't know what happend after I left.. but if you heard stories from my youth..ask me and I prove that I am the real Peter.“ 

And you did. Luckily you found Peters old diary inside some crates, stored safely away in the attic.  
After a good ten minutes you were sure that the man is in fact your brother and you happily ran towards Peter, taking him smiling into a big hug. „Where have you been all this time?“ But just in this moment the bell rang again. „Oh no, I have to go back in or they will notice that I am gone..“ 

„Wait, please, come with me y/n. I can't stay here for much longer. But I want to take care of you and finally have a part of my family back. And I know what happened recently.“ Peter looks at you with pleading eyes. „I have so much more to tell you.. .“ Seconds pass by very slowly as you look at Peters hand he offeres you to take. You think about the last few months in the orphanage and how everyone seems to hate you so suddenly.. hesitantly you reach out to grab your brothers hand. 

„What is going on here?!“ Your both heads turn around fast as the angry voice from the janitor shouts into your direktion. It seems as if he just walked around the corner of the building. You and Peter know exactly how the situation has to look like to the man. „Stop or I'll call the police!“

„Quick now, we have to go, y/n!“ Peter faces the hole in the fence and starts running with you.  
„But where do we go? The police..“ You ask to yourself why Peter did not just visited you like a normal person.  
„Where we will go, there we won't have to worry about the human police.“ Peter shouts back at you, still running.  
„Human police..?“ Puzzeled about these words you ran after him, the janitor in the back still shouting. Luckily he was to old and fat to follow through the fence.

You both sneak through the streets until the old factory came in sight. Peter helps you to climb over the stone wall. Just as you both were inside, police sirens echo through the streets. 

„I am scared, Peter.. where do we go?“  
„Okay, don't panic, I know how this sounds.. but a friend of mine is waiting here with his ship. We are going to space. This is where I was all the years..“ Peter kneels down in front of you as he told you this. „You will believe me when you see it. But we have to hurry..please trust me y/n.“ 

You were to shocked about this statement to contradict any of this and just let him drag you further towards the factory. 'What am I doning? He is insane.. maybe he was broken out of an asylum and this is where he was living all these years, but nobody told me the truth?'

You ran with him around the corner of the factory. There, between stones and a few bushes who managed to grow between cracks of the concrete ground, stands a strange looking plane. And if this wasn't enough to wonder about, a blue and rater strange looking big man lies on top of it, obviously sleeping, and empty bottle still in his hand. His snorring was heard from the distance. 

„Shit, this idiot drank the whole bottle! Yondu wake up!“ With his free hand Peter grabs a stone from the ground, throwing it at the blue man, who wakes up with a loud grunt.

„Quill, ya better neva do that again, boy!“ You here his deep and heavy accented voice as he rubs his head. 

„We don't have time, they called the police and soon they will search for us everywhere. We have to hurry and get on the ship.“ Peter still drags you with him as he opens up the door and pushes you inside. You are to puzzled to oppose his actions as he sits you down at some kind of seat and takes the one next to you himself. Confused you start to observe the strange new surroundings. The blue man enteres just a few moments after Peter. Something inside you freezes as he walked by this close, giving you a rather questioning look as he placed himself on the seat in front of the window. 'He is one of the bad man grandma told me about'. Your thoughts spin around inside your head. 

„Now lets fly us out of this f'cking mess ya created, Quill.“ The man called Yondu presses a few buttons and you feel how the three of you are rising up. As the shuttle gains speed your eyes closed and you sunk back in your seat.


	3. Chapter 3

„She fainted.“ Yondu says after taking a quick look behind him.  
„Wha..oh no.“ Peter starts to worry and gently shakes your shoulders.  
„Let 'er be. She deserves a 'lil rest after all this. I clearly remember ya did the same at ya first flight with me and it's better she stays like dis while we jump. But I 'ave a question ya ma'be could answer me... .“ Currently the ship is located next to planet earth, quietly drifting in space. Yondu turns his chair around to face Peter.

„Are ya f'cking nuts, boy? Ta bring someone like 'er on me ship? Ya know it before, right.. thats what ya didn't want ta tell me earlier.. ya know that ya sis is 'n little omega? She shouldn't be 'ere.. .“ 

As Yondu starts to look at you with a strange gaze, Peter cuts him off mid sentences.

„.. right, she should be with her family. But she has nobody anymore. I am her family now and I have already found a place to live for her. And I trust you, Yondu.. you'll still help me, right?“ 

„If ya trust me, then why didn't ya tell? And why is ya hand on ya gun, eh? Ya better stop this behaviour or I'll throw ya out right 'ere. Both of ya! I'm sure this would save me a lot of trouble.“

Omegas are extremely rare. And Peter knows how they were treated most of the time.. being a beta himself, the young man was able to study the behaviour of alphas around him closely. And he knows exactly about Yondus status. But he trusted him enough to ask for his help. 

Yondu and Peter stare into each others eyes for a short amount of time. Peter finally holds his hands up in the air, to prove his trust in the blue captain. With a last look at the sleeping girl, Yondu lets out a loud *sigh* and turns his chair around, again. 

„Ya'll clean the toilets for the rest of ya f'cking life, Quill, I swear.“

Yondu starts the ship again. The only problem was, that the planet Quill had in mind was too far away to reach it with their shuttle, because there were no available jump points nearby. They would have to travel with the main ship. As they entered the big ship, Yondu takes off his leather coat and hands it to Quill. 

„Wrap her in it, ta cover up 'er scent. There are too much dickheads in me crew, way too much alphas, 'nd ya now it.“ 

Peter looks at the coat for a moment. „No way, Yondu. I am not stupid.“

„Ya sis is way too young ta be influenced by me scent. Ya better hurry up, boy, or I won't be able ta protect 'er from me crew. And what the f'ck should I want from ya sis. I know ya would kill me, good big brother, eh? One of ya kind is already enough to handle. Take 'er ta ya room 'nd make sure she stays in there 'till we arrive at our destination. We'll need at least two days, ma'be arriving in ta moring of ta third day.“ With these words Yondu leaves the shuttle, making his way up to the bridge to look over the coordinates. He was grinning a little, but wasn't sure if he should be angry at himself for lying. He didn't even know why he did this move. He knowed from the start that this girl will cause trouble..

Grudgingly Peter did as he was told and carried you as fast as he could towards his room. Luckily he meets no one because most of the crew were still asleep. He lays you down on his couch just as you were about to wake up. 

„Peter?“ Confused you try to remember the happenings from the last hour. As you tilt your head, your gaze fell onto a small window and slowly you sat up, watching the stars.

„You believe me now, do you?“ Peter sits down next to you. „I am sorry that everything happend the way it has. But we had to hurry.“ Worried eyes meet yours as you look back at your brother.  
„I am in space!“ You words were quiet but a smile appears in your face. „Peter, this is so cool, thank you.“ You hug your big brother again. 

„I knew you like it.. it seems like we both are not easy to bring down.“

The next two days Peter told you everything what happend the day he disappeared and a about a few of his adventures. In return you told him about your life with your grandparents. The fact that you couldn't stay with your brother at this ship makes you sad, but to see another planet seems to be equally interesting. And he promises to visit you regularly. You didn't really questioned his moves, it was just in your blood to do as you were told and family means everything to you. In the night you sleep in his bed and your brother takes the couch. During the two nights you tend to stay awake as long as possible, watching the universe through the window and thinking about your situation, until your eyes were just too tired. Sometimes your thoughts wander off to the blue man, Yondu or how he was called. He acted strange, but he didn't seem to be this bad..at least he helped Peter. Maybe your grandma was wrong? But your brother didn't spoke about him during your whole stay at this place and you were just too shy to ask. 

Peter, of course, went away from time to time to get you something to eat and drink or to work on the ship. He told you to stay in his room. And you did, because the thought about an angry bunch of aliens scared you. 

The first time he left to get food, right after you woken up in his room, you lay back on the couch as he left. Now that you are alone you have time to concentrate on yourself and noticed the coat around you for the first time clearly. It was made out of a thick red and brown leather and was kind of heavy around your small shoulders. You remembered the blue alien wore one just like this. Inside Peters room it was not cold, but something makes you pull it closer around you. Its musky smell kind of calms you down, although you don't know why.

As Peter came back he found you sleeping again on the couch and smiled at first at this peaceful sight, placing the food next to you on the table. He already contacted the family you should live with, telling them that you made it safe onto the ship. But as his view fell on the way you were hugging Yondus coat around you, he furrows his brows. 'I'll cut this big blue bastard into little pieces if he touches my sister, I swear.. .' He wakes you up.  
„You have to eat a little, y/n. And you should give me the coat, we don`t need it.“ With these words he just took it and throws it into a corner of the room.  
„But why, whats wrong? I kind of like it.“  
„That's the problem. Now please eat a little, okay?“ Peter strokes your head and went outside again, taking a deep breath. 'Once she is on the planet, everything will be fine.'  
The food wasn't very tasty, but it fills your growling stomach. 

Too soon the morning of the third day came, and a knocking sound on the door beside with a familiar voice wakes you two up.  
„We're 'bout ta arrive, Quill. Ya 'nd little the one should be ready.“ His raspy voice sounds a little muted through the metal door and again some weird feeling kicks in and you feel kind of alarmed. Of course Peter notices the look at your face as you both sat up.  
„We are ready in a few minutes. I'll find the way to the shuttle myself.“  
„Alright boy, don't make me wait for ya.“ You heard as footsteps move away. 

Again, nobody else of the crew was outside as you and Peter entered the corridor and make your way through the ship. The engines of the shuttle were already on as you step inside. Your view fell at Yondus back, who was already pressing a few buttons, and now you know for sure that the coat from your first day belonged to him, because he was wearing the same right now. Taking your seat behind him, something made you swallow down the strange feeling.

„Ya're lucky Quill. Letting 'er walk 'round like dis.“ He starts to speak without looking at you.  
„Don't be silly, Yondu. Everyone is asleep. Like the day we have arrived. I don't let you trick me twice.“ Peter answeres harshly as he takes the seat next to you.  
Yondu remains calm, but for a little moment you seem to feel at the edge of your senses a lightly growling sound out of his direction.

Now everything went fast. The engine starts completely and a few minutes later the shuttle is about to land again, on the surface of the new planet. You embrace the sight of the universe around you during the short flight, this time without losing consciousness. Now you were about to meet the people your brother talked about for the first time. During something similar like a phone call, you could already get used to the kind voice of an elderly woman, who seems to be very happy about you living with them. The planet was lovely, quite similar to earth but with strange, yet beautiful looking plants and trees, with a much darker green than you were used to. As you step outside next to Peter onto the dark green grass-like ground, you saw an elderly looking couple and a girl, which seems to be your age, maybe their daughter. They had a dark orange skin, red eyes and their hair was from a light brown and very thick and long. You could see a small house in the background. There were very big and impressive looking mountains, higher than everything you ever saw on earth, and a little town down the hill nearby. The girl came running towards you, greeting you with a big hug. She tries to speak with you in a language you don't understand, whereupon the woman gave a laugh, telling her something in the same language.  
„She doesn't know to speak fully in your language, yet. But I am sure you both will learn from each other, soon.“ She also pulls you into a hug. You feel very welcome.

Peter and the couple need to clarify a few last things and soon you have to tell your brother goodbye. He promises to visit the next month, but you are a little sad. With tears in your eyes you watched as he turns around, entering the shuttle again. As you were about to follow your new family into the house, you could hear a short whistle. Yondu was staying not far away, calling you. Nobody really noticed him leaving the shuttle before. You were scared, but something in this tone and the look in his red eyes causes you to walk towards him with stiff movements. The big blue man wears his white tshirt again, the leather coat hanging over his shoulder. His face shows a very serious look as he bends his knees to be on the same heigh with you, looking you directly into the eyes. You notice how dry your mouth became as he touches your cheek with his tumb. His touch only lasts a few seconds, before he stood up again with quick movements, throwing his coat into your arms.  
„Ya can keep it, little one. I got a few of them.“ You hear him say as he walks away. 'What the hell am I doin' 'ere?' Yondu asks himself as he leaves. Slightly shivering you hurry to walk inside, confused after this situation.


	4. Chapter 4

\------6 years later------

In the middle of the night a small figure stands outside on top of a hill, watching the stars. Shaking a little because of the cold wind you try to cover your face with the collar of your coat. It is a special one, because Yondu, the blue ravager captain, gave it to you years ago. The tailor of the nearby town changed it a year ago, so it would fit on your smaller body. You paid for this with your own money, which you have earned while working in the little shop which belongs to the family you live with.  
No..lived with. With a worried *sight* you look back at their house, the place you learned to call home. In the years you lived here, they teached you quite a lot, included how to fly. Now you are about to use this knowledge against them, stealing their ship. You don't want to disappoint them, but a growing part of you feels like moving on.  
The thought about the true reason of your behaviour scares you a lot and you don't really know what you want to reach with your actions. It all started after your first heat.  
The only thing you know for sure, is that you are not willing to lie awake one more night with this hurtful feeling inside your chest, which reminds you of something like homesickness and which seems to grow stronger every time your brother Peter came to visit. Because with him a well known scent which belongs to a certain blue person, visits you, too. But the captain himself never came along and your childish hopes, which have build up the first weeks after his strange move, began to fade as you grew older. But suddenly, since your heat nearly a year ago, a hole inside you began to grow.  
Your brother noticed your wired behaviour over the last year and was not particularly happy about your new piece of clothing. He didn't know about the coat until this day, but was not able to take it away from you as you would ran away every time he trys it. So he just keeps on warning you about Yondu and pleading you to not make a wrong move. Also he refuses to take you with him, so the only way for you to get off this planet will be to do it on your own.  
'I'm not a child anymore' the rebellious side inside you thought. You clearly are as stubborn as your brother.  
On this planet, omegas and alphas were quite non existend, so you never had an other omega to tell you about these things without all the warnings about bad alphas, like your grandma once did, and the main knowledge about your true nature you gathered out of several books from the town library. Most of this knowledge scared you, especially the part about something called 'claiming bites'. But on the other handy your heart seems to beat faster every time you have read the passage..and you did this quite a lot, each time with a slightly blush on your cheeks and the hope that no one will notice your secret excitement.  
But no, you wont let something like this happen to you.. you just want to get away from this boring place! The last thing you need right now is to get too embarressed to carry on with your plan. Shaking your head, to free it from this kind of thoughts, you make your way down the hill towards a small one person ship. The only thing you want right now was to find Yondus ship. Peter will be there, too. So there will be nothing to worry about, right?  
From Peters last visit you know for sure that they would stay on a planed called 'Contraxia' for a few days, so this will be your destination. (Because, who would see a problem if a young omega wants to visit this kind of place, alone?)  
You jump onto the drivers seat, placing the small backpack with a few belongings on your lap, and a few moments later you leave the planet far behind you. Contraxia was in fact not this far away, just a few hours. You guess this is the reason, Peter was able to visit you this often, although he never quite told you why this planet is so interesting for the ravagers.  
As time goes by and you already start to worry if you took the right course, Contraxia appears in front of the window. Your cheerfull mood about this achievement was taken over quickly by your nervousness, after you came down and you took a look around. There were many ships on a huge place, many of them covered in snow, and a few buildings in the distance could be seen. Now your plan incudes to set a timer, so that in a few days your ship will start sending signals to a tracker you left back home in your room, next to a letter in which you tried to explain everything. Like this, the whole thing didn't feel like stealing, as they could easely get their ship back. You just don't want them to track your path immediately..  
'I should have taken warmer clothes with me' you thought as you step outside in the cold and quickly search around for.. for what? How did their ship look like? It was so long ago.. also you don't know any of the crewmembers. Your plan was in fact very stupid. Without any other options you begin to walk toards the buildings, just to quickly discover that there are mostly bars and brothels. It makes you feel very uncomfortable.  
'Now I know why they like this place this much..' Hesitating slowly steps lead you towards the nearest pub. Maybe you simlpy would ask around. As you open the heavy door, heat from the inside, along with an odor of smoke, strong alcohol and sweat greets you. With a last deep breath you enter the noisy bar and decide to head straigt to a little table in one corner which seems to be free. A friendly, jet slutty dressed woman walkes up to your table to take your order and you took your favourite alcoholic drink.  
'I could use a little bit of this to calm down my nerves' you think as you sip on your glass, silently observing the room and the people in it. There were mostly older, dangerous looking males which seem to be busy with playing cards, swearing and touching the waitresses at inappropriate places. Nobody seems to take notice of you. After your second drink you start to feel a littel dizzy, the alcohol seems to be much stronger than you were used to, and you begin to hate yourself for your plan. This is for sure not the right place for you. Maybe it would be better to ask someone in the next bar, surely there would be nicer people?  
You were about to pay for your drinks, as the front door openes up again and some people enter the small room, who went straight into your direction, after looking around for a place to sit. You didn't notice them until a strong hand grabs your arm and turns you around forcefully. With a loud and surprised sound of pain you look directly into the eyes of another rather unfriendly looking man who begins to speak directly.  
„Look, boys, what do we have here? Nowadays little girls walking around with our uniform? Whats up with you, girlie, did you stole it? Sure this bitch stole it.. .“ Loud laughter could be heard as he tries to take the coat from you.  
„No, let me go! I didn't stole it..it..it was a gift.“  
„A thief and a liar. I think this bitch deserves a punishment!“ Again strong hands took your arms and two other men drag you outside. They finally manage to take of your coat, throw it away, and push you into the cold snow. As you lie there on the ground, shivering, the first man steps over you.  
„No way.. Today is our lucky day, boys. I think this bitch is omega.. I can tell it now from your smell. The night is about to get real funny.. .“ Again the sound of laughter echos in your ears and you begin to sob out of cold, embarrassment and fear. The man was about to grab you again, but a sudden loud growl stops him.  
„Wouldn't do that if I's were ya.“ Your heart skips a beat as you notices the familiar voice behind you.  
„But, captain, this omega bitch stole from us! She was wearing the colours of our uniform. She deserves this.“  
A short whisteling sound could be heared and an arrow appeares in your view, shoving the man further away from you, until his back hits the wall.  
„If ya captain tells ya ta leave someone alone, ya f'cking do like 'e told. Did I make dis clear?“  
After a short „Yes cap!“ from everyone around, they hurry up to head back into the bar.  
You don't dare to look up as Yondu walks towards the flying arrow, catches it out of the air and putting it inside a little pocket. Afterwards he picks up your coat. He stands there for a good minute, facing the wall, inspecting this piece of clothing in his hands. You could sense he's thinking heavily about his further actions, because his fin is glowing slightly red. Finally he turns around and offeres you a hand to help you standing up and you took it, stiffening a little from the touch of his warm skin. You are scared and very sure that he will yell at you and your sobbing continues.

At first Yondu wasn't sure if this was really Peters sister in front of him. You changed a lot in these years and he had to admit that you have grown into a rather beautiful young woman. But the evidences were clear.. also he rememberes your smell. Trying to calm down he waits a few moments before helping you up.  
„The f'ck is going on?“  
„Um..I.. Hi.. .“ You manage to stutter out, still avoiding to look him directly into the eyes.  
„Hi? Surprise, huh? Don't ya 'ave more ta say? Are ya out of mind girl? Do ya know what could 'ave 'appened?“ He growls again, lifting your chin with one of his fingers. „Ya gotta look at me, if I's speakt, omega!“ His deep voice makes you shrink inward.  
Looking up, his angry eyes meet yours, as tears run down your face. Yondu has to admit, that he can't stand to see you like this. As he continues to speak, his words were, to your surprise, quiet and gentle.  
„What are ya doing 'ere, darling?“  
„Se..searching my brother, I guess..“ you answer him shyly, blushing a little.  
„'Nd what do ya want ta do after ya find him? He's not 'ere anyways, out of a mission.“  
„I..I don't know.. .“ Embarrassed you bite on your lip, again looking down on the snow in front of your feet. More tears flowing down. Suddenly the much bigger man covers your shoulders with the coat he gave you years ago.  
„Now, hush, don't cha cry. Ya omegas surely are emotional, eh? Everything will be fine, promise. I's know that it's me faul that ya are 'ere.“ Yondus takes your face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his tumbs. Your cold face tingles from his warm touch and your blush gets bigger. This close, his scent hits you directly and you have to fight your instincts to run away. You close your eyes.  
„..your fault?“ You repead slowly.  
„Ya know, back then I was curious about ya.. if I was able ta influence ya trough me scent.. but never wanted ta cause ya ta look for me at such a place. Should 'ave been around earlier, as ya time came.“  
„Oh..no.. .“ His kind behaviour takes a little of the fear away, but the meaning of his words were clear to you.. your head spins from the sudden realization. Or is this the effect of the drinks? Your eyes were still closed and with every breath the world spins more. Instinctively you try to take a step backwards, to run from the alpha.. stumbling.. and Yondu takes you into his arms.  
„Ya drunk?! Surprise after surprise today! We 'ave ta take ya to a warmer place. Ya 'ave ta sleep. Don't even think of running.. I got ya now, shh.“ With this words he lifts you up. Because of the alcohol you were already too sleepy to notice more than his scent and the strong, yet gentle arms around you and his warm breath next to your ear. A few minutes later you were in a deep slumber.


End file.
